


Tricks And Treats

by Lokisgame



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, X-Files OctoberFicFest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 12:27:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12581904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokisgame/pseuds/Lokisgame
Summary: It was a rubber band, the attraction between them, waiting for a moment of weakness to snap and tie them together.





	Tricks And Treats

He always thought her the calm, more levelheaded of the two of them. Her restraint and patience was the stuff of legends. Yet the truth was she wanted him just as bad as he wanted her, she just knew how to hide it better. Each and every time he invaded her space, Scully was tempted to close the gap and stay there; it was a rubber band, the attraction between them, waiting for a moment of weakness to snap and tie them together.

"Trick or treat" Scully was standing outside his door, her face hidden behind a tacky, plastic, vampire mask.  
"How about both?" He smiled pulling her inside and she grabbed the front of his sweater.   
What could he say, he was a weak man. Her lips were hot and urgent against his, tip of her tongue brushing his teeth, his face in her hands, fingers caressing scalp. Mulder closed his eyes, letting himself feel the marvel that was Dana Scully’s tongue.   
Slamming the door shut, he put his arms around her small solid body. Such beauty, such grace, such sheer bad-ass-ness. 

Sneaking hands under his clothes, Scully worked her way down the buttons of his jeans as he drew her in, deepening the kiss, stealing her breath, pulse racing beneath his hands on the sides of her neck.   
She walked him backwards until they hit the table, stopped abruptly by the clamor of chairs, found her way in. Small hand closed around his shaft and squeezed just as tight as her walls when he was inside, she couldn’t possibly know that, could she? Her cool touch made his eyes roll back, gripping the edge of the table as she stroked his length, up and down.   
“Treat?” She whispered and pulled at his earlobe just as her thumb circled the tip of his almost painfully hard cock.   
“No candy” he gasped, as she pulled him out “no time to shop”   
“Well then, we’ll just have to find another way because ghost demand their payment right now”   
Trailing open mouthed kisses down the side of his neck, she soothed bites with swipes of tongue, traveling south, as far as she could before reaching the edge of his black sweater’s neckline. Leaving one kiss under his jaw, Scully sank to her knees, looking up from under her lashes as she pulled down his jeans, gentle and careful, but never hesitant. Mulder noticed that she was still wearing her work clothes, blazer and pants, the white of her wrap-around blouse stark against the navy blue business casual.   
She took a moment to marvel, her hands on his hips, picking up where she left off with lazy kisses. Her tongue down his happy trail, licking and kissing, lower and lower as her hands climbed his thighs. It was torture, it was bliss, her palm cupped his balls when lips reached the base of his cock and he groaned, his head rolling back.   
“You said there’s no candy” she teased her tongue, wet and hot, all the way up, circling the tip, lapping at first drops of precum “I found some, can I have it.”   
The word were childish, but her tone was not, she kept massaging him, hand closed around the base, a small kiss to bring him back.  
“All yours” Mulder gasped, spreading his legs to keep his balance while risking a glance down.   
She licked her lips and closed her mouth around his cock, sucking hard. This was no joke, her lips moved up and down, tongue teasing the ridges. A satisfied growl in the back of her throat, sent shivers up his spine, pushing his breath out in audible gasps. Where her mouth couldn’t reach, her hand worked hard, stroking, squeezing, pumping up and down, not letting the cold air cool what her lips had done.   
Tense like a wire, feeling the life sucked out of him in the best way possible, his hips bucked making her look up with a warning smile. He was boiling inside, his brain fuzzy because of all the blood rushing south, the table creaked, as he leaned on it hard. She was too good at this, too sure in her strokes, urgent licks of confident tongue, she knew all his buttons and was pushing them all at once. He didn’t try to stop, but he did try to warn, the gods spoke through her mouth and he didn’t dare cross them.   
“Scully...” he gasped, trusting the tone to convey what words could not, but then her teeth, hidden so far, scraped the length of his shaft until he hit the back of her throat, and he let go, feeling her muscles work, swallowing cum, hand that worked his length slowing down.   
His legs turned to jell-o and he fell backwards, pants pooled at his ankles, comical meal served for her pleasure. He panted trying to slow his breathing as Scully leaned over him grabbing the edge of the table with a satisfied smile, still fully dressed standing between his thighs.   
"Are you sure it’s Halloween?” Mulder finally chuckled, sitting up and lacing his fingers around her waist.  
“Why?” she smiled a teasing smile, her arms around his neck.  
“Because if feels like Christmas” he breathed against her neck, pressing lips to the hollow beneath her ear, feeling pulse with the tip of his tongue.  
“Would you like to unwrap your present now?” She teased taking a step back, spreading her arms.  
“Oh yes, very much”


End file.
